


Photo Strips

by mignon_et_chic



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mignon_et_chic/pseuds/mignon_et_chic
Summary: It's a party.Eddie gets drunk.Richie gets drunk.They both get drunk.There's a photo booth.They're 16. In high school. At a party. Drunk.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short, but I didn't want to drag it along because that would make it suck.  
> I'll hopefully start writing longer chapters but it might be pretty short anyway since this is probably just a side fic so updates will be fairly random.

Eddie doesn’t like parties. But the rest of the Losers just had to drag him down to Greta Keene’s house on Saturday. Why they went to hers he’ll never know.

They’d only been there ten minutes when the alcohol was brought out. Richie, like the idiot he is, immediately downed two shots of whiskey. Despite what he may say, Richie cannot hold his alcohol. Fucking lightweight.

Mike, who was the sober driver just patted Eddie on the back and told him to “have fun”. How. How could he have fun here?

Before he could object, a drunk Richie pulled him into the kitchen and almost forced him to drink a Miami Cooler. Eddie, also a lightweight, was drunk after that and a single shot of whiskey.

The next few hours were a blur. Eddie remembers being dragged by Richie outside to a… photobooth? 

He was forced inside and before he could say anything Richie’s face was super close to his. They were kissing. Richie’s lips were on his and they were kissing. The camera was flashing as it took the photos but neither of them were sober enough to realise what was happening.

A girl’s cheerful and drunk squeal from outside as she swung and hit the booth was enough to snap the two back into reality. They stared at each other before Richie grinned and pulled Eddie out of the booth and returned to the party.

They didn’t even think to grab the photo strips.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is hungover and Richie makes a really bad joke

Eddie woke up sprawled over the couch back at Stan’s house.  
He groaned as a headache started to pound right in between his eyes. 

Mike stuck his head in through the door leading from the living room to the kitchen.

“Hey, you’re awake,” he said quietly.  
Mike helped Eddie sit up and handed him a glass of water and two paracetamol tablets.

Eddie downed them and chugged the rest of the water before lying back down.  
“When did we get back home?” He choked out weakly. The light was very bright.

“About 2 am. It was hardest to get you into the car because you were practically glued to Richie.” Mike picked up the glass then walked back into the kitchen.

Richie…

Why would Eddie be attached to him? Of all people?  
What happened last night?

For the rest of the morning, Eddie hardly saw any of the other Losers, save for Mike and Stan. Bill was apparently upstairs, Richie too and Bev kept to the dining room sofa. So Eddie just spent the morning going back and forth from the toilet to throw up and the couch to lay down and try to sleep.

Eddie felt his stomach lurch again so he threw himself from the couch and practically sprinted to the bathroom.

As he hurled up god knows what, Eddie suddenly became aware that someone was standing behind him. He wiped his mouth and turned to see Richie standing there with a smirk on his face.

“Wow Spaghettio, anyone would think you’re pregnant,” he crouched down low to meet Eddie’s eyes, “and after last night, you could be.”

Eddie gagged so hard he felt like he would throw up again. Then he stood up shakily.

“What… what did happen last night?” He stammered out.  
Richie tilted his head sideways and gave him a confused look.  
“You mean you don’t remember?”

Eddie stared at him.

“I remember… you gave me some alcohol right after Mike told me to have fun. You were already drunk. Then I got drunk. Then you lead me out to the backyard a-and wasn’t there a photo booth? And you lead me inside and--” Hi eyes widened.  
“Did we?”

Richie nodded, “Yeah. But I swear it didn’t go any further! I swear it!”

Eddie grimaced and hung his head.  
“But… was it good? Like did you like it?”

Richie was quiet.  
“Yeah, I think I enjoyed it. I think you did too,” he gave Eddie a suggestive look.  
Eddie rolled his eyes but still kept his head down. He did like it, didn’t he?

Suddenly, a horrifying thought came to mind.

“The photo booth! It was taking photos wasn’t it?”  
Richie shrugged, “probably.”  
“Did you grab them after we left?”  
“No... I was too excited to be kissing you,” his face paled.  
“We need to get those photos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the joke please don't kill me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not dead, here's a chapter

The two of them crouched behind a hedge outside Greta’s house, looking over the front yard.

There were cups and bottles of beer and cider littered over the yard, as well as a pair of socks and a girl’s blouse. No one looked to be home.   
“Right,” Richie began, “the photo booth is in the backyard,” he pointed to a small path on the side of the house.   
“We can go that way.”

The two double-checked that no one was home and ran down the path.

The photo booth was there, but lots and lots of strips were scattered around the booth. Eddie ran tp the slot and began looking through the strips while Richie crouched down and began scanning the strips there.

They searched in silence. Thoughts were rushing through Eddie’s head. When you’re drunk you’re often the most honest. Did he actually like Richie?? No, he couldn’t. Didn’t he have a crush on that girl in his science class last year? Hannah or something?

“Here’s one!” Richie exclaimed, holding a strip of six photos in his hand. 

Eddie grabbed the strip and scanned the photos. They were kissing (like, really, deeply kissing) and they looked like they were really enjoying it. Really enjoying it.   
Eddie looked at his pwn, drunk, face and saw how he was smiling into the kiss. He got a weird feeling in his stomach.

“Did you find anything?” Richie asked, breaking through Eddie’s thoughts.  
“Uh, no, what about you?’   
Richie shook his head, “and this booth prints out two strips. Where could they be?”

Eddie began to think, maybe the wind blew them away? No, his mother wouldn’t have let him out if there was any threat of the weather ‘hurting little Eddie’s frail frame’.

“I think... I think” Eddie began to slow down his words to keep himself calm.  
“I think someone might’ve taken the pictures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda stopped writing this halfway through because my dad practically had a temper tantrum because I went to empty the dishwasher after 20 minutes when he'd asked if I could do it in 15 minutes and so yeah if that shows you anything about my dad but yeah hope you enjoyed this I guess


End file.
